iBelieve in Fate
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: SEQUEL TO iFind Sam's Diary. Some say fate is just a myth, but is it really? It is fate that'll bring Freddie, Carly and Sam back to together again. Seddie
1. iArrive in New York

Emma; Okay so you've been waiting long enough, here is the sequel to iFind Sam's Diary, and I have to apologize for the wait(: And just like the first story, this story has got a beta, who is MagicCahill (: **(Yo, people xD)** ~ Anyway let's get on with the story, shall we?~

~Disclaimer: _If I owned iCarly do you think I would be writing fanfictions?_

NOTE!: If you haven't read my story, 'iFind Sam's Diary', it would be a good idea to read it before reading this.

**Freddie's POV**

Convincing my mom to move to New York wasn't as easy as I'd hoped. It took three or four weeks (after I read the diary) for me to convince her without letting the reason slip as to why we needed to move. In the end I had to lie and tell her that I wanted to get a fresh scene when really I just want to find _her._

Yes, Samantha Puckett, the girl I had let slip under my arms and fly away. After a whole year my heart still couldn't mend, and all it took was finding (and reading) that last entry to make me jump.

Finding her though, would not be easy either.

I had tried phoning, texting, emailing and everything else possible to get in touch with her, but every chance failed. She had probably removed me from her mobile, her email and her life.

I even sucked up the courage to ask Sam's mom for her whereabouts but she had sworn to secrecy by Sam so I struck out.

Mom told me last week she had bought a house in New York, and we'd be moving there at the end of the week. My heart was so filled with joy that it was about to burst!

I was to be enrolled in a high school in the center of New York, it was called 'Watercress High' and it was nearly as ancient as king Arthur himself.

I had no idea where Sam would be but I know that I would search every inch of the city until I saw her perfectly flawless features again.

And now here I was, driving to New York with my mom while listening to some 80's band that I'm pretty sure no one had ever heard of before, well except my mom, who has a weird taste for the unknown.

After a full day of driving we finally reached a sign that read, 'Welcome to New York' and my head hit the roof with excitement.

It wasn't long before mom had drove straight into our new driveway and we were taking our first steps into a whole new house. I took a deep breath and gazed up to the stars as I sighed and thought, _I wonder if you're gazing up into the same stars. Soon, we will meet again. Very soon. So wait for me._

I gently smiled and rolled my suitcase inside my new house.

**Sam's POV**

I smiled down at my coconut cream pie as I took a large slice and it slid down my throat into my stomach. _Not as good as Gallinis. _I thought, but continued eating anyway.

My dad laughed from the other end of the table, "If you eat like that, your stomach's not going to be happy later on."

I ignored his comment and continued shoveling the pie down my throat.

After I finished I sighed back on the chair, wishing I'd listened to my dad earlier. He chuckled at me as I smiled.

"So, who was that boy you had over here the other day?" he smirked and I stopped and glared.

"His name is Hayden, and we're just friends." I smiled.

He sent me a smirk as he laughed down his last bite of pie.

"Seriously dad," I laughed but my voice went serious, "There's only ever been one guy for me."

My dad was staring me down with shock and before the sea of question could hit, I quickly headed for my room. I closed my room door behind me as I heard my dad chuckle the word, "Teenagers."

I laid down on my double sized purple bed as I sighed. My window was open full and the stars from the sky each shined through into my room. I looked to my side, gazing into my picture of _him._

Every day I would wonder if he still remembered me, if he still knew how much I loved him, and if he had received the message I left for him.

I had dreams every night. Every one of them had him running out here to New York after me. But who was I kidding? Like he would ever do that!

I chuckled as I turned my gaze to the stars. _I wonder if right now, you are gazing up towards these same stars._

As if.

**Carly's POV**

"Carly!" I heard Spencer shout from upstairs. I ran up to find him working on his latest sculpture which was, indeed, on fire.

I quickly grabbed the handy fire extinguisher and quickly put out the fire.

"You gotta be more careful!" I shouted but he stared back with his innocent eyes. I laughed in return and shook my head. Same old Spencer.

"No matter where we live you always manage to burn the place down!" I chuckled, "First Seattle, then Yakima and now New York!"

"Well at least we escaped that hell hole!" he thrilled. Yes, we managed to escape living with granddad and live here after Spencer got offered a job working for an art gallery. Spencer was doing great in life right now, his dream job, a wonderful long term girlfriend, and a great new house, but as for me life was going downhill. Well, it had been way down the hill ever since Sam left.

Right now, I had no friends. We moved here a few months ago and I only got enrolled in a school yesterday and tomorrow was my very first day. I had a tutor for the last few months, but it was never the same as going to school. It was just me, no friends, no other teachers, and definitely no Gibby.

I never thought that life would get this bad, but it did. Spencer seemed to be taking the high road as I was alone rolling downhill.

Sam's living here though, in New York. So, maybe if I looked really hard, I could find her and then maybe, just maybe, I could fix things back to the way they were before.

But New York is a big city...I'll never find her...will I?

* * *

><p><strong>Emma: What did you think? ;P Review!<strong>

**MagicCahill; Oh, gods, people. I'm so sorry. I took me what, two days or so to return this? *Facepalm* This is why I should stop trying to go on hiatus and beta at the same time...Anyway, blame me for some of the wait at least.**


	2. iCan't let go

Emma: Welcome to Chapter 2 ;P Thanks for the reviews and such for the last chapter and now...On with the story! ;P

_Disclaimer: You really think I own iCarly? *Dials number* Any room left at Troubled Waters? ;P_

**Freddie's POV**

Waking up that day to the skies of New York seemed strange. I had lived in Seattle all my life and now I belonged to a new city, it all seemed a little unreal.

I hadn't finished unpacking yet, or decorating for that matter, so my room was empty. I yawned out of bed and stumbled over to the boxes titled, 'Freddie's' and opened them carefully.

Inside lay a lot of treasured items I had kept along the years. On top was my most treasured item, and my most treasured person, _Sam Puckett. _A stunning girl with golden blonde hair and sea shine blue eyes stared back from the photo.

I smiled as I looked into the eyes of the one who has stolen my heart. I slowly picked up the photo, which was placed inside a purple decorated photo frame, and it took it's rightful place on my bedside table.

"Freddie, get ready! You're going to be late for school!" My mom called from downstairs. Yes, today was my first day attending 'Watercress High', the school filled with wonders and memories that I'll make in the next year. My last year of school.

I picked up the nearest clothes I could find, slipped them on, ran downstairs, and headed out for my first day of my new life.

**Sam's POV**

I lay in my bed, not bothering to get up and not caring that I was already five minutes late for school. Who needed it?

The only important thing in school is meeting friends...who will, in the end, break your heart into a million tiny pieces.

"Get your lazy butt out of bed and get to school!" I heard my mom call and so I finally streched out of bed and headed downstairs.

As I made it to the last step I saw my mom sitting at the table with two plates of bacon and eggs at either side of the table.

I didn't say a word and made my way, quickly, towards the delcious smell of meat.

"None for you!" Mom called as she saw me and grabbed my plate, "You were up too late, now get to school"

I moaned but quickly grabbed the nearest piece of bacon from the plate and rushed out the door. _Mom didn't even see it coming_, I smiled as I walked out the door.

I didn't know why, but somehow I couldn't wait to get to school.

**Carly's POV**

"Bye Spencer, I'm off to school" I shouted and in seconds he replied with, "Kay kiddo, have fun!"

I laughed as I shut the door behind me. I started walking down the street with a huge smile plastered across my face. The fresh air was blowing my hair, but my smile kept.

My first day of a new school. The thought was exciting!

I would meet new friends, new teachers, and especially new guys. I laughed to myself at that thought.

Soon, I was at the gates of the school and looking up at a very new looking building with the words, 'Watercress High' placed on it.

A new life was waiting for me behind those gates. I could finally put my old life behind me and start a new.

I smiled as I walked threw the gates and into the school grounds.

"Hey look! It's Carly from iCarly!" I heard one boy shout.

_Oops, guess I forgot about that..._

**Freddie's POV**

_Wow, this place is huge!_

My mouth was wide open as I watched the crowds of people flood through the halls. RidgeWay was never this busy.

There were many thoughts running around my mind in that moment, but one stood out beyond the rest. It was a question that I pondered over all last night, and for the past week; _Could it be possible that Sam goes to this school?_

I had given it much thought lately but now it was of more importance. Is it even possible?

Stuff like that would have to be down to pure coincidence, or maybe...possibly... _fate?_

But it's impossible, right?

I continued pushing past in the hallway until I reached my locker. It was locker 8. The crowd was clear in this area which was a relief for me.

A girl approached me from behind, "Hi!" she beamed.

"Um...hi?" I half greeted, half asked.

"You're Freddie from iCarly! Why don't you do the show anymore?" she asked as she got quite angry/upset.

"We all fell out," I explained quickly, wanting her to leave.

She just left there, thank god.

I quickly put a few things in my locker and continued to my first class of the day, _Biology._

**Carly's POV**

When I walked in my mouth fell flat to the ground with shock. It was like a new world.

I headed firstly to my locker where I was greeted with people who loved iCarly and wanted to know why it was over.

It was locker number 239. The same number as the dream locker back home, in Seattle.

I opened it up and placed a few books in it. I also decided to decorate a little, instead of having such a boring locker.

I stuck a picture of Rupert Grint on my locker as well as a picture of Drake Bell and Josh Farrow. I loved those boys like there was no tomorrow.

I also then stuck a more meaningful picture in the middle of the others. It was one of three teenagers who used to be best friends. _We looked so happy back then, _I thought.

I smiled with pain looking at my two best friends that I wanted to see more than anything. I then remembered I had class so I checked back to reality.

I had no time to lose, so, quickly, I checked my school map and headed off to my first period class, _Chemistry._

**Sam's POV**

I finally made it to school, twenty minutes late. Well, that was a record for me.

There's was no one in the hallways, which is good since they are usually packed full of people. I smiled as I made my way to my locker. Locker number 7.

I loved my locker, it was a place where no one really hung out so it was quiet.

I opened it with a smile as I came face to face with a photo of Freddie and I from over a year ago. Okay, It was probably a bad idea to put a picture of him in there especially when I was trying to get over him, _but _his eyes are just so irresistible.

I did a terrible job at letting him go, I know. I laughed to myself as I shut my locker, after getting my books, and walked off to my first period class, _biology._

Well, I was about to walk off but I got a text message so I checked that instead.

_Hey babe, meet me for a smoothie right now? Hayden xxx_

Yes, that was Hayden. Don't start getting your antibacterial underpants in a twist, he's just friend. He's kind of a flirt. Well, at least he tries to be.

I laughed to myself as I walked out of school to the smoothie shop around the corner.

What would I miss in Biology anyway?

Emma; What did you think? Please leave your replies in the form of a review and not in the form of hate mail, thank you(: And btw! My friend, JackoLillie, writes amazing Avatar stories, so check them out(:


	3. iHear the Rumours

Emma: HEY(: Well you've been waiting a long time so here it is!(:

_Nope I don't own iCarly, well duh! I wouldn't be writing this fanfic if I did!_

**Freddie's POV**

After Biology it was Math and then soon came break. I hung out by my locker and yet again some iCarly fans aprroached me. I just swung them to the side and focused on the most important thing, today after school the search was on.

The search for the girl I missed with all my heart.

"Wow, did you hear?" I heard a girl mumble in the background. I turned to see her at another locker chatting with her friends.

"What?"

"You know the iCarly gang, right?" she said but soon her words got muffled to the point where I couldn't hear them again. It was all thanks to the noise from students going about the halls.

_What were they talking about?_

The bell soon rang once again. Time for Spanish.

**Sam's POV**

"What's got your mood in a tude?" Hayden asked as he stared at me from the other end of the table, innocently drinking his smoothie.

"Nothing, just..." I began and he spoke up.

"C'mon, tell me!" he insisted.

"Fine, I just feel like I'm missing something important at school." I barely spoke as I looked around the room. After a few seconds of silence I looked up to see his eyes open wide with shock.

"Are you sure you're Sam Puckett?" he asked, then broke into laughter.

I punched him on the arm, "I'm serious!"

"Well then, there's only one way to find out" he smirked. I looked at the door and sighed, as much as I hated school, there was something different about it today. I felt like I needed to be there.

"I gotta go" I said as I rushed out the door. Let's see, third class, is French!

**Carly's POV**

Finding classes in this place was like trying to find Narnia in your grandma's closet. I was already ten minutes late for my thrid class of the day and I knew my teacher was going to kill me.

As I searched the halls I thought about something I heard at break.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey, did you hear? We have two new students today and you'll never guess who they are!" I looked around and quietly listened in to the girls' conversation._

_"Who? Who?" the other girl beamed._

_"Well, you know the other two from iCarly?" the other one asked._

_I was all ears waiting for a response but the crowds came rushing through the halls and I didn't catch what was said next._

_*Flashback End*_

The other _two _from iCarly? What were they talking about?

I finally reached the door that read, 'Mrs Belge, Spanish' and I sighed with relief. I had finally found the classroom.

I opened the door and was greeted with eyes on me.

Two eyes though stood out beyond the rest.

**Freddie's POV**

There was a lot of things I didn't think existed; big foot, beavecoons, Santa Claus, but of all the things I never though fate would be the one to prove me wrong. After this, I'm pretty sure it could.

It was ten minutes into the class and everyone was deep into work by then. Out of nowhere, the door opened in a shy manner and very familiar girl walked in.

The class looked up to her, but that's not all I did. I stood up in shock.

"C-C-Carly?" I stuttered.

**Sam's POV**

I walked into class hearing whispers and shocked looks from everyone who knew I never came to French.

_Why did I come back here again?_

I sat down in my seat and prepared to be totured by the language of love.

"Je t'aime, Can anyone tell me what that means?" the teached droned. Amy raised her hand up in seconds of the question being asked. (Know it all)

"Anyone else besides Amy?" she asked once again but when no one responded she had no choice but to chose her, "Amy?"

"It means 'I love you'" she proudly stated and spread a wide smile across her face.

_I love you...How can those three words posess so much power?_

Half way into the class, I sighed and looked up to the window and out into the sky.

_A strange feeling. It's like...Fre-_

"Freddie Benson?" I heard a girl whisper/shout from behind me. I turned around in seconds.

"What did you just say?" I spat.

She looked up in fear, "F-F-Freddie B-Benson" she repeated.

I rolled my eyes, stood up, walked over to her, and grabbed her by the collar. "But why?" I turned very angry, very fast.

The teacher walked up to me, "Samantha Puckett you take your hands off of Nicole this instince and march yourself right down to the principal!" he demanded. I looked from him back to Nicole and back again before letting her go.

I whispered to her, "Tell my why, now"

She whispered back the two words I thought I could never hear.

"He's here"

* * *

><p>Emma: OOH!(: Anyway hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! *happy grin*<p> 


	4. iBelieve in Us

Emma: Last chapter! D': Sorry it took so long to update! I was struck with overly obsessive replaying of the new iLost my mind promo for DAYS :'D lol. I have to quote this:

'I hate you'

'Then why'd you kiss me?

'...I like you'

'So you hate me, and you like me?'

'Now you see why I need to be in here!'

**I screamed, did you?**

Speaking of that quote, that right there is why I love Dan Schnieder so much! He can make something so serious amazing hilarious! I know he will do (or has done) the most amazing job of the Seddie arc(:

Anyway, you don't want me to ramble on about Seddie for the entire chapter do you?

You do?

Nah, just joking ;P On with the story!

_I do not own iCarly, it belongs to my true hero and inspiration, Dan Schnieder(:_

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Freddie...was here?

My heart jumped right out of my chest as I ran out of class, not bothering about explaining anything to my teacher. _Freddie was here. _

I had to find him.

**Carly's POV**

"F-Freddie?" I nearly yelled as I ran over and gave him the biggest hug in the entire world. It was Freddie. He was here.

"H-How? What? B-But, you moved away to Yakima! Didn't you?" he asked/stuttered as he pulled away from the hug with the biggest smile plastered to his face.

"Spencer got a job here so we moved! Oh my god, I can't believe it's you! Wait, how are you here?" I asked, suddenly realizing this was acctually happening.

"Well, I kinda convinced my mom to move here. You know, in case, by chance, I could meet Sam again." Freddie seemed to sadden down at the last part. I guess it still hurt him to think about her.

Oh, and speaking of Freddie. My feelings for him were completely gone. I realized that Sam was right about everything. That I was jealous that she had something I hadn't, but knowing that didn't make me feel any better, on the contrary, it made the pain sting even more.

"Wait, you mean Sam Puckett?" A girl stood up from behind us. We just nodded and waited for her to continue.

**Freddie's POV**

The girl smiled, but we just looked at each other with confused looks. Me and Carly that is.

_What was she so happy about?_

Then she said it.

The two words that made my heart skip a million beats.

And so, I ran out the door. I left Carly, and everyone else in the classroom just standing there, because I knew there was somewhere I needed to be, that was more important than anything.

Those two words. Those two very important words changed my life that day. I still wonder if things would have been different if I had never got told those two words at that very moment.

Right then, those two words, to me, were the most important words in the entire universe.

Because those two words were, 'She's here.'

**Sam's POV**

I ran down each corridor at the speed of light, in hopes of running into him. I peeked in every room and looked out every window, just hoping to see that brown hair that was always in my mind.

And just when I thought all hope was lost...I heard it.

"Sam?" The voice called.

_That_ voice. The voice that belonged to my one true love. _Freddie?_

I turned around and met with the eyes of brown. The same eyes that I had missed so much.

"Freddie?" My smile stretched for miles across my astounded face. _He was really here._

If there was ever a moment, where everthing was perfect, it would be amazing. Nothing can ever be perfect, but this comes pretty close to it.

And so, like in all those chessy romanctic flicks, we ran, in slow motion, until we were embraced in a hug.

Having his arms wrapped tightly around my waist seemed a perfect fit. We didn't let go; we couldn't. We stayed in eachothers arms, dreaming of staying like that forever.

If only we could've stayed like that forever...

"Sam?" I heard a weak, unsteady voice call, almost whispering, from behind us. I turned and was faced with _her._

"Carly?" I called as tears ran from my eyes.

There was one question though, was I upset or happy?

After a few moments of silence I was engulfed by her arms. She hugged me tighter than ever before. That's when I knew...

I was definately happy.

Happiness was a wonderful gift only given to those who deserve it.

I was blessed with two of the most amazing people in my life. I must have done something right to deserve them.

Not only did I have them, but when we got seperated we were able to find each other again. There's no better gift than that.

I guess for the past year I was fooling myself to think I could live without them. And now that I have them back, I'll never let them slip out of my hands again. Not even once.

I didn't even care anymore if Freddie returned my feelings or not, all that truly mattered was that I was lucky enough to have him in my life, even as just a friend.

After what seemed like an eternity, we broke apart with smiles stretching across our faces.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Best of" I smiled and she erupted with happiness. I then remember the boy that was standing behind me.

I turned to see him smiling at me. Not at Carly, or at both of us, but me.

He moved closer and closer to me and my heart felt like it was going to run for miles.

"Sam, there's something I need to tell you" he started and my heart exploded with excitment. _I can't get my hopes up, he's not going to reuturn my feelings. He likes Carly, not me._

"Remember when we went on our first date a year ago? I told you something at the table, do you remember what I said?" I shook my head, c'mon Benson I don't have that good a memory.

"I said that Carly was a just a crush, but you and me are fate"

"Y-You did?" I asked trying to remember that night.

He nodded and continued, "I still go by what I said before. You and I _are _fate. I mean look at what happened, we were seperated for so long, and yet we were able to look in each others eyes once again. It's been fate all along, hasn't it?" he smiled.

A large smile spread across my face.

"I still don't believe in such things as fate." I laughed and soon he joined in.

"You don't have to believe in fate, just believe in us" he took both my hands and intertwined them with his.

"You are so cheesy" I laughed and pulled him closer.

"Are you two going to kiss already?" Carly called from behind us, but I didn't take my eyes off him, and neither did he.

"I think we might" I smiled and quickly closed the gap between our lips.

Maybe there's no such thing as fate, but there is such a thing as Seddie.

* * *

><p>Emma: End! ;P So what did you all think of the ending? Aww, I feel like it's the end of an era! This story started off as iFind Sam's Diary, and now it's ended as iBelieve in Fate!(: Please review, favourite, and all that chiz!<p>

...I guess this is goodbye...

For now!

(:


End file.
